


Our Crazy Lives

by Bam4Me



Series: But You Playin' [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fox Stiles, Full Moon, Gen, M/M, Multi, Threats to put teens in time out, Werecreature Stiles, Werefox Stiles, protector danny, werefox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the previous, Stiles and his new pack try to be a good family and make good memories together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tutors

"Hey Kit. You have a good day at school today?"

Stiles pouted at the wall keeping him from the kitchen and sniffled. Scott came into the room behind him and gave him a 'comforting' pat on the shoulder. He glared at the boy until he held up his hands in defense and retreated to the couch.

"I'm failing."

Laura stepped out of the kitchen, drying her hands and looking concerned. "What class, little one?"

Stiles shrugged and flopped on the couch next to Scott, "What aren't I failing? There's Finstock's class, English, Math, fuck I'm failing all the core classes. Fuck."

She gently scooted Stiles' body over until she could slip onto the couch next to him, rubbing his back and cooing like Stiles remembered his mama doing when he was little. It made him feel a little better to have his alpha fuss over him but he still wasn't very happy right now.

He tried to control his shifting so he didn't turn right now but it was kind of hard and he ended up with his fox ears and tail poking out anyway. Stiles could feel his eyes changing and cringed a little at the sudden colour shift and pulled his fingers away from where they were suddenly coughing in the cushions, tiny black claws sticking out of his fingers.

Scott looked fascinated while Laura just took it in stride, letting her fingers scritch at Stiles' ears, making him sigh and lean into her hands.

"Don't worry. Lucky for you, me, Derek and Peter are actually very good tutors. I can help you out with economics just fine. I was always good in that class. Peter is amazing at English and Derek is a closet math geek. Don't you worry, Kit. You'll be just fine. We'll help you."

Stiles nuzzled into his alpha with a contented noise, ignoring Scott's hand cautiously petting at his tail, quickly moving onto grooming the fur in just the way Stiles liked it.

Maybe he'd just let them take care of him for now. It's been a stressful day.

***

"I think that makes sense." Stiles leaned into Laura's side while she pointed to another paragraph in his text book to help him make sense of it.

It wasn't fun by far, actually studying for something. But Laura was as patient and helpful as possible, making sure that he actually understood something before moving on to the next thing.

Peter was just as patient, and a little more fun to be honest, making a game out of everything so that he didn't lose Stiles attention for too long at a time.

Derek was a little less patient, but no less helpful. Stiles could actually see him becoming an actual math teacher if he wanted to. He seemed to really know what he was talking about.

Stiles loved his little pack. They were nice, and pretty too.


	2. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full moon comes, Stiles is tired of being treated like a three year old. Danny thinks he should just go with it. Stiles thinks Danny should shut up.

"Tonight's the full moon. Your dad has the night shift, he asked me to talk to you about it today."

Stiles looked up from reorganizing his locker (something that tended to happen every full moon they had school, if only because he got a bit antsy around that time) and scowled up at Danny.

"I don't need help Danny. Only weres without packs need help on the full moon."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware my services were limited to weres without packs. From how Mom explained it, our services are for pups and kits too little to keep up with the rest of the pack."

Stiles glared a little and went back to reorganizing his locker. A lot could pile up in one month to be honest. It was fifth period now, and he had a study hall right now. Finstock didn't mind him skipping one class a month to go clean things up.

"Doesn't matter. I have a pack now, they can handle me. Right?"

Danny shook his head and leaned against the lockers, settling in for a long talk, "Stiles, we've been over this before. It's not because you never had a pack before. It's because you're small. Your fox form is barely a kit. You're just too little to keep up with the rest of your pack until you get bigger."

Stiles rolled his eyes, looking frustrated at the idea before slumping a little, tired, "Dad says I might never get bigger. That foxes grow at the will of their human counterpart."

Danny nodded a little, encouraging him to go on.

"Dad says that if I keep fearing death it will always stay too far away to reach. That nothing short of unnatural causes could kill me."

"Yes, which is why you need me. Stiles, I don't say this to belittle you. I really am only trying to help you. It's what my family does. We take care of kits and pups when they aren't old enough to take care of themselves. You are my kit to take care of."

Stiles rolled his eyes and dumped a stack of papers into a nearby trashcan, "I'm not yours, Danny. I'm just the stupid lost kit that got dumped on you when my mama died."

Danny stopped he where he stood, not letting him look away from him, holding him in place, "Stiles, you are not some stupid kit. You are a scared teenager who might never get bigger. A teen who needs to accept that he might need help. And not only that, but I've spent nearly every full moon with you since you were eight. I thought I was part of your pack?"

Stiles looked up surprised, "Yes! You are part of my pack, Danny! Don't ever think you're not. You're my pack."

Danny smiled, "Not your only pack, but part of it."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, part of my pack."

"Good. Now let me take care of you tonight while Laura, Derek and Peter teach Scott how to be a good wolf under the moon."

Stiles groaned a little, still not wanting to concede but nodded, "Yeah. I'll play with you tonight. But only because you look to pathetic when I don't play fetch with you. My silly human, always needing so much attention."

Danny snorted a little, looking amused, "Yeah. I'm the silly human. And I don't know one teen who is going to transform tonight and demand I rub his belly for an hour at the very least. Nope. And since I don't, that is just going to mean no belly rubs tonight."

Stiles just whined and head butted him softly, nuzzling into Danny's cheek a little while he did so. "Okay. Maybe I want you there."

"I thought so."

***

"So what is he then?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott's question and waited patiently for Danny to finish getting his books out of his locker and into his bag. "He's a human. His family just have very close ties with werecreatures."

"So, he goes out into the woods with you and watches you all night?"

Stiles nodded, absently hooking one finger into Danny's bag and letting it tug him towards the door behind him. "Yeah. His family does it for all the weres in the area too little to be alone on the full moon. His mom and dad go to two different towns to do it for other packs."

"What's the point of it though? Can't the pack watch them?"

"Well yeah, but it's so they don't have to. It's like, you learn a lot of things from your parents right? But you're supposed to learn the most of them from your parents."

Scott just looked even more confused, "But aren't you supposed to teach the little ones things like hunting, and tracking I guess."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, but protectors are for kits and pups too little to be helpful at all in hunting. I mean, they're allowed to play with the pack and all, but overall, they need babysitters."

Stiles made a face at his own words, never having liked needing a babysitter.

"Some people call us nannys, because we watch over the little ones, some people say we're unneeded and unwanted. Every pack has their quirks."

"What did the Hale pack think of you guys?"

Danny unlocked his car and ushered the two teens into the backseat before getting into the drivers side. "Seat belts."

Scott put his on but watched Stiles stubbornly cross his arms, looking like he didn't want to at all. "Stiles put on your seat belt or we don't leave the parking lot."

Stiles just glared and put it on, slowly, almost challengingly. Danny just sighed and backed out of the parking space. "Ignore him, he gets to upity around this time of the month."

"Yeah, because everyone thinks I need a babysitter. And my dad uses him when he has extra long shifts at work too cause I might go furry and not want to come out for a bit."

Danny gave him a wry look, "If you didn't have such an issue with not wanting to change back he probably wouldn't. You would miss too much school if I didn't watch you."

"Maybe I don't want to be in school." Stiles grumbled venomously.

"Maybe you would like a time out instead? You're not being very nice. I'm sure Peter could find a nice corner for you to stand in at their apartment."

Stiles quickly clamped his mouth shut and Scott wondered how many times Danny had gone through with that threat.

"What makes you the obvious choice for watching him? Couldn't someone else do it?"

Danny shrugged, "We have the training for it."

"Training?"

"Yeah. All the training of a hunter, but none of the prejudice. I think it's a good mix."

"Sounds nice. What about the Hales?"

"The Hales have been using pup babysitters for generations. Apparently it's why my family is even in the town. Stiles and his mama were the only ones in his family with his abilities when he was little. Our parents had us do a lot of play dates when we were younger, but they didn't really push it until his mom passed. After that I was basically a child babysitting a smaller child. It was weird at first."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "At first?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, after a few full moons we had worked out a good routine. Either I'd go over to his house or he'd come to mine around noon and the parents made us nap until it was time to go out. Being forced to nap together apparently raises trust among people. Sneaky parents if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you, Danny."

Stiles looked downright vicious and Scott wondered how it is that anyone could even be rude to Danny. "Yes. Well you're about halfway to time out right now Stiles. Lets not get any closer to that shall we?"

Stiles rolled his eyes but slumped into his seat. Scott wondered if it was the full moon or if he really didn't like having a babysitter.

***

Stiles made it through the afternoon without getting in trouble at all after that. Probably because as soon as he and Danny were in the apartment with the rest of the pack they were being herded off to Peter's bedroom.

"What are they doing in there?" Scott asked wondering if Stiles was being punished being so rude.

Peter listened for a moment before herding Scott himself into the kitchen, knowing he should probably get some food into him before night fell. "They're going to sleep for a few hours. Stiles is just a little thing and Danny is only human, so if they don't sleep now they might not make it through tomorrow's school day."

"Wait? I have to go to school still?"

Peter shrugged, "If you really aren't feeling well i guess not, but Stiles says he doesn't miss days around the full moon because of his routine. If this wasn't your first I would suggest you do it too, but I'm sure you're probably to nervous to do it."

Scott nodded.

"You'll be fine. And if it gets to overwhelming, you can just hang out with Stiles until sunrise."

"Sounds like fun."

***

"Are you two always going to be like this?"

Danny looked up questioningly, giving Stiles just the right upper hand to tug the rope out of Danny's hands with his mouth a do a cute little victory dance around him, proud of his mad tug-of-war skills. Danny just looked down fondly at the little fox, watching him settle down in the dirt next to him and chew on his prize.

"I mean that you two act like you hate each other for the first half of the day, and then he changes and you're best buddies?"

Danny nodded a little, "Kind of yeah."

Well okay then.


	3. Raw Meat Makes Kits Spoiled

"No, no little paws on the counter, Stiles." Stiles looked up from where he was snuffling at the thawing meat from the butchers and gave Peter a little smile, still pawing at the butchers paper while he grinned up at him.

Peter took a moment to wonder how the little thing had gotten onto the counter before bodily picking him up and setting him on the floor. Stiles looked affronted at being picked up and unhappily pulled at Peter's pants leg in retaliation. Peter barely even felt it though.

"You know, he just wants his meat raw. You remember what it was like when you were still a pup, raw meat being the best thing in the world."

"It's still the best thing in the world if you ask me."

Laura looked over at Derek and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, but you also still like gouging yourself on all the candy in the house. You like sweet things."

Derek just shrugged and bent down to gather up the tiny ball of fury on the floor into his arms. "So. Stiles likes sweets too."

"Yeah, cause he's both a teenager, and his full trans side is only a kit."

"Just because you get older doesn't mean your taste buds have to change."

"Says the kid that ate three pieces of cake last night and then whined because it gave him a tummy ache."

"Rude of you."

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed the kit out of Derek's hands, "Would you both shut up. You're scaring the kit."

Laura looked at the little kit cowering in Peter's arms and dropped his iPad on the counter, coming to his side, "Oh. Don't worry Little One, Alpha and Derek were just having a conversation. We were just teasing each other. Alpha loves her Betas, would never be mean to them."

She pulled the squirming kit out of Peter's arms and pulled him close, scenting his neck and peppering kisses all over his little face. Derek came close to do the same and they both held the little kit between them, smiling when he finally relaxed.

Maybe raw meat was okay, just no fighting about it.


	4. Sleepovers

Stiles sighed when a familiar black van pulled up next to him in the schools parking lot and stopped, no longer walking towards the back entrance off the property so he could walk home.

The window to the van rolled down and Stiles lifted an eyebrow, giving Danny an unimpressed look, "What do you want?"

Danny mirrored his look, "Where's your jeep?"

Stiles bristled a little at being ignored and crossed his arms, "In the shop. Why?"

Danny sighed, and Stiles could see Jackson snickering in the passenger seat next to him, "Get in."

Stiles just looked at him for a moment. Normally he'd get in, but if Danny had Jackson with him, then he probably didn't want to be around him, "I don't want to."

Danny sighed and leaned forward in his seat a little. Stiles could tell Danny was probably not exactly in the mood to be annoyed right now. Those times usually lead to Stiles being locked in the laundry room on full moons with nothing but stuffed animals to keep him company.

Not fun at all.

"Just get in, would you?"

Stiles sighed and uncrossed his arms, walking to the back of the van and pulling open the sliding door.

He paused again when he found the two girls sitting in the furthest seats in the back and sighed, getting in anyways, dropping into the seat closest to the sliding door.

One was Lydia, of course, she always tended to hang out with Danny, but the other one was the new girl.

The Argent.

Peter, Derek and Laura warned him to stay away from Argents.

What was she doing with Danny?

Probably on some awful mission to convert him to becoming a hunter. Not like he didn't have the training or anything.

Stiles bit his lip, looking worried as Danny pulled them out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Your house, or mine, Stiles?"

Stiles thought it over for a moment before deciding it would be too dangerous to leave his pack alone with a hunter without backup.

"Yours."

Danny nodded and drove them all to his and Jackson's neighborhood.

Stiles was out the door and into the front foyer before most of the others had even gotten out of their seats and Danny followed, looking worried at his kit running off so fast.

"What's wrong?"

Stiles looked over at him and frowned, "Why is the hunter here?"

Danny's face fell, suddenly getting why Stiles was so nervous. He stepped forward, leading the kit into the kitchen and pushing him into a seat before heading off to find something to force him to eat.

Stiles was always most agreeable when fed.

"Mama said it might be a good idea. That... that she learns about supernatural creatures from us before her parents. She's obviously untaught, or she'd be more cautious around you and Scott."

Stiles snorted and took the juice box from Danny when he held it out, already having put the straw in it for him, watching the teen cut up an apple and pull a bag of grapes out of the fridge.

If it was only him and Danny here, he'd probably argue that he wasn't a bunny rabbit and wanted something with more meat on it, but he could already hear the rest of the teenagers making their way into the house. He settled for grumbling it under his breath though.

"Right, and maybe she's as physco as her aunt and just waiting for us to trust her before she kills us all. You included."

Danny gave him a reproachful look at that, though he was correct. Hunters didn't like protectors any more than they liked were's.

Danny sighed and watched the rest of the teens trickle into the kitchen, talking about some project or another they needed to get started on and distracted himself for the moment, looking through the fridge for something else to give the fix that wouldn't end in angry growls and annoyed little kits ignoring him for the rest of the night.

"I think we need bacon, does anyone else think we need bacon?"

Jackson made a sound of agreement and sat next to Stiles, looking innocent while he stole an apple slice from Stiles' plate and shoved it in his mouth before the teen could start complaining. Stiles was to busy thinking about bacon to notice though, looking hopefully at Danny with big eyes.

"Okay, bacon it is then."

***

Stiles was still sitting in the kitchen with Danny and his weird friends an hour later when Danny's mom got home, stopping in the doorway with bags of groceries when she saw all of them with a wince.

Teenagers were scary.

Stiles looked up from his math homework and looked a little excited, getting up to help her bring in groceries with a smile.

He smelled cooked chicken coming from somewhere.

He entirely forgot to keep helping bring in groceries by the time he found it, letting Danny help with the rest while he happily unloaded the food from the bags he'd already carried in, eyeing the chicken with something akin to evilness.

He wanted that chicken.

Danny's mom gave him a knowing, amused look, wondering if the teenager even knew he was looking so intensely at the food.

Kit's were much more amusing than teenagers.

"Mom, did you buy half the meat section at the market?"

She hummed a little, looking over to where Danny was helping unload bags, looking horrified at all the meat he was pulling out of the bags, while Stiles just looked hungrier and hungrier. She looked it all over, wondering if she had somehow been possessed in that section.

She would not put it past the kit in her kitchen to do an out of body experience to get her to buy so much meat. She looked suspiciously at the kit but found nothing but slight excitement on his face. "Hmm... I guess I did..."

Danny raised an eyebrow at her and sighed, pulling the chicken off the counter and shoving it at Stiles.

It would not do to have the others hear him whining about not wanting to wait for any of the rest of the meat to cook to eat.

In fact, that sounded like a downright bad idea.

She fumbled at a cabinet and pulled out a stack of paper plates from it, shoving it to Stiles as he passed, making him take them to the table and sighed, going back to unloading while the rest of the teenagers were distracted with food and homework.

"The sheriff working the night shift tonight?"

Stiles and the rest of the teens looked up at Danny's mom and she couldn't help but wonder if she had been that nosy as a teen. Probably.

Stiles thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah. He's got a shift from five to five."

She nodded, "So he's not expecting you home then?"

Stiles shook his head, "Well, he wasn't expecting me to come over here either, but Danny kind of forced me to."

Danny snorted, "Stiles, I did no such thing. I gave you an option."

Stiles wrinkled his nose, "Yeah, but when you asked it, you were in a mood and I didn't want to make you annoyed."

Danny gave him the same annoyed look he had before and Stiles cringed, leaning back against the chair with a quiet merp.

Danny sighed, "You staying the night, or do you want me to take you home?"

Stiles hummed, seeming to think it over, "Well, if I go home you won't feed me dinner."

Danny gave him an unimpressed look, "I could call Derek and Peter and Laura? I'm sure they would be happy to take you for the night."

Stiles shook his head, "Nah, they left town for the night, needed to help get some things packed up to bring back for New York."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Fine then, you're stuck here. Sucks for you."

Stiles sighed like it was some big issue and slumped in his seat, tearing apart a chicken leg with a growl.

***

"Does Stiles stay with you guys a lot?"

Danny looked up from his English paper, clicking the save button before looking over at Allison, "Uh... I guess? His dad and mine are friends. Our moms used to be friends too."

Allison looked like she was going to ask another question before Lydia put one hand on her arm, stopping her with a shake of the head. Allison wisely shut up.

"Stiles and I have been friends since we were little, and when his dad works late, he tends to stay over."

Allison nodded her head, "Who are Derek and Peter and Laura?"

Danny leaned back in his chair and peeked into the living room to watch his mom curling her fingers through Stiles' hair while he lay sideways on the couch with her. They always got along rather well.

Satisfied that their conversation wasn't annoying Stiles he looked back to Lydia and Allison. Lydia looked curious too, not having met any of those three.

Jackson was nowhere to be found.

Danny looked over to see his schoolbag still there so he was probably off causing havoc somewhere in the house unchecked.

He should get up and find him at some point.

"They're friends of his family too. Sometimes they watch him when the sheriff is working."

Allison nodded, but Lydia continued looking curious. "What about that McCall kid? Isn't he friends with him?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, but Scott's mom is a single mother who works in the ER, which means she usually has night shifts too. Scott gets babysat by his neighbor though."

Lydia nodded, "Isn't Stiles a little old to be getting babysat by anyone?"

Danny gave her an annoyed look and shrugged, "Yeah, well, you have a single mom. Haven't you ever just felt lonely without anyone around?"

She paused, looking at him uncomfortably before nodding, dropping the subject entirely.

***

"Why do they all have to stay though?"

Danny sighed and pushed Stiles into his bedroom, looking through his closet for something for the teenager to wear to bed that night, "Well, at least Jackson went home, okay? You don't have to deal with him. Besides, they wanted to keep you company, isn't that a good thing?"

Stiles stripped out of his clothes with an annoyed look, not wanting to spend the whole night as a human.

Besides, he couldn't control it if he shifted in his sleep. "Yeah, well I don't need their pity. Besides, if they stay, I might stay awake the whole night worrying that I'm gonna shift in my sleep if I fall asleep."

Danny snorted, "It's fine, Allison and Lydia will take the guest room across the hall and you stay in here with me. Besides, it's not pity, you idiot. It's hard to spend time with you and not become fond of your stupid face."

Stiles gave him a wary look, tugging the tee-shirt and sweat pants Danny had given him on and frowned.

He'd rather be naked, actually.

"You know, Jackson doesn't seem fond of my stupid face."

Danny smiled and pushed Stiles towards the bathroom and shoved Stiles' toothbrush towards him, "Jackson is an idiot though. He doesn't realize just how cute you can be."

Stiles sneered at the idea of anyone finding him cute and brushed his teeth, eager to get Danny to stop poking at him.

***

"What are we watching?"

"Pride and Prejudice."

Stiles reared back like Lydia had personally insulted his mother, shaking his head, "No, something else."

Lydia looked like she was going to argue but Allison (fast thinker, that one) passed Stiles the remote to the wii, "Okay, you find something better."

She looked like she was pleading with him to do it before they all lost and had to watch it anyways.

Stiles fiddled with the remote before flipping through Danny's queue.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something gay."

Allison perked up a little, "Queer as Folk?"

Stiles shook his head, "No, gayer."

She gave him a furrowed look, "What is gayer that men literally having sex on screen in front of you?"

Stiles grinned and clicked on something. Lydia made a noise of disinterest and Danny outright face palmed, "Star Trek."

***

Okay, so, maybe in the end, sleepovers weren't all that bad.

He'd gotten to watch something that Lydia hadn't chosen for them for once, and Danny had let him cuddle him in kit form all night long.

Also, no Jackson.

Sleepovers were great.


	5. Life Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, choosing sucks.

Deaton and John watched Stiles stumble around on the vets table with a frown. The kit looked up at them with offended and worried eyes before going back to trying to learn how to walk again.

"I didn't even know werefoxes could break bones."

Deaton looked up at Peter and Derek, who looked even more worried than them. "Stiles is both werefox and druid. Neither of which have the same healing factor as a werewolf, but it'll be healed by the end of the week."

Peter nodded, "Okay, but what if he turns human? He's got a rather tiny cast on."

Deaton shook his head in amusement, "You've lived in a pack your whole life, and I've been here for a very long while now. Even without the werewolf healing factor, most pups need casts when they break a leg, haven't you ever seen a resizing spell?"

Peter made an uncomfortable face, "I don't loiter around the pups all that often. I'm not very good with children."

Derek smiled a little, eyes never leaving Stiles' wobbly form, "You mean, Mama didn't want you around the children because she was afraid you'd kill one of them."

Peter nodded, "Yeah, that."

Derek's phone beeped in his pocket and he took it out to look, "Uh, Laura says they're releasing Danny from the hospital in about an hour. Arm is in a cast, four stitches on his hip bone, bruise the size of a volleyball on his back, and sprained ankle."

Derek cringed a little and looked back down at the now whining kit with a frown. "Hey, Stiles, don't be sad. It's Danny's job to protect you, no matter how much you say it isn't. He'll be fine, and so will the Argent girl I guess."

Stiles gave Derek a pleading look while he whined again, high pitched enough to make Peter wince even before giving a pitiful sigh and giving up on moving entirely.

John frowned at him and reached out to poke him in the side, "Transform back, now."

Stiles turned to him and gave another whine.

"I said, now, Stiles. You'll be able to walk easier as a human on crutches."

Stiles hobbled back to his feet before limping up to John and nudging into his stomach.

He didn't want to transform back now, he wanted a Vicodin and a twelve hour nap. With Danny. He wasn't happy that his playmate was hurt.

John sighed and picked the kit up, "I know I shouldn't indulge you because it teaches bad manners and leaves a spoiled pup in it's wake, but it's not like I can force you, and you really don't have anything to do today that you need to be properly human for. So instead, for today, and only today, I'll let you sulk and whine all you want, but I doubt Danny won't be getting visitors and I know you'll want to be with him. You might want to be human for that."

Stiles leaned in and licked a stripe up John's nose, making John close his eyes and cringe, "Hmm, thanks."

Stiles let out a tiny bark and snuggled into his father's arms.

***

Stiles watched Danny lay on his bed and whined.

"Don't do that, Stiles. It's bad enough when you're a kit, but humans aren't supposed to make that noise."

Stiles made a louder whining noise before groaning and flopping onto the other side of the bed next to him. "You're hurt."

Danny sighed and tossed the magazine he'd been reading to the side and looked over at Stiles with a smile, "Nah. I've had worse. Besides, I'm so high right now, I don't even remember what day it is."

Stiles pouted and leaned into his unharmed side (well, mostly, he still had stitches over there, but those were wrapped.)

"So, he really isn't a hunter then?"

Stiles looked up at where Allison was sitting on the computer chair, fiddling with the brace on her wrist. She'd by far gotten away with the least of the injures. Stiles hummed for a moment in thought before squinting.

"You thought he was a hunter?"

Allison shrugged, "Either a hunter, or preparing for the apocalypse. He trains just as much as me and the other teens my dad trains, and he's got weapon handling down. I just figured that he was probably some sort of hunter in training like the rest of the teens in my family."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "What clued you in that he wasn't?"

She rolled her eyes back, "Maybe the fact that that that guy called him a traitor to the hunting community?"

Danny snorted this time, "Yeah, for that to be true, I would have had to be a hunter at some point or another, which I never have been, thanks very much."

"Well, in a way, we all once were."

They looked over to the doorway to find Danny's dad leaning against the jam and looking at Allison thoughtfully.

"How's that?"

"Well, at one point, protectors, what we are, people that protect werewolves when they can't protect themselves, were once hunters too. We hunted rouge weres, and other supernatural creatures. But, hunters and protectors separated when there was an issue. Hunters think all supernatural creatures, no matter what, should be regarded with suspicion, prejudice, and sometimes, outright racism, as it's definition states."

Allison made a face. This didn't sound like something she wanted to be. "And protectors?"

"Protectors think that all beings have the right to safety and well being, as long as they're good. Hunters thing a supernatural being is guilty until proven innocent, protectors think a supernatural being is innocent until proven guilty. Think about that before you go choosing a side, maybe?"

He gave the girl a long hard look before pushing off the door jam.

"Wait!"

Danny's father paused, "Yes?"

"What about people who don't want to protect, or hunt?"

He thought about it for a moment, "Well, you can go on pretending you don't know anything about the supernatural world... or you can act as if none of it's your issue. It's like social justice in the non-magical world. If you don't believe there's a problem, or don't think you need to help, you're part of the problem."

He left the room with a shake of his head, leaving Allison to think about things.


End file.
